Redundancia
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: ¿Para qué los reunió Splinter? Para saber quién inició el incendio... ¿o fue para saber quién se tomó la leche? Oneshot.


**Redundancia.**

Nota inicial -los POV están en _cursiva_, los dialogos de Rafael están en **negrita** y los de Leonardo subrayado.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? -preguntó con seriedad el maestro Splinter a su hijo problemático, sí, hablamos de Rafael.

**POV de Rafael**

_Bueno, todo comenzó en la mañana. Me había levantado a causa de la loca algabaría de Mickey y Donny, y como no tenía ganas de estarme peleando con nadie, solamente llegué a la cocina, me senté y me serví cereal, pero me tuve que levantar por la leche. Y resulta que el señor "Yo soy el líder y yo lo sé todo aunque no sea cierto" se había terminado la leche..._

-No seas ridículo -se defendió Leonardo- Yo me serví té esta mañana.

_No me interrumpas Leo, no me interesa qué estabas tomando, TÚ te tomaste la leche. ¿En qué me quedé? Ah, sí. Y al no tener leche, me comí el cereal SIN leche..._

-¡Ay, si tú! Mira que sacrificado -lo interrumpió Mickey.

_Mickey, si sabes lo que te conviene, deja de interrumpirme y cállate ya. Me terminé de comer el cereal SIN leche..._

-Oye Rafa -Donny interrumpió esta vez- no quiero interrumpir tu detallada narración, pero ¿podrías ser un poco menos específico?

_Está bien, GENIO; terminé de desayunar sin leche, me resbalé con la estúpida patineta de Mickey, fui al gimnasio, golpee un par de cosas y salí._

-¿Y luego? -preguntó intrigado el sensei.

_Luego regresé a la guarida, olí a quemado, ví el humo y al entrar encontré el cuarto en llamas y un encendedor en el piso, lo levanté, en eso, llegó Leo y me culpó de haber iniciado el incendio._

-Es qué tú eras el único que...

_¡¿Qué parte de "encontré el cuarto en llamas" no comprendiste?!_

**POV End**.

-Rafael, tranquilo. -Splinter se levantó y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de las tortugas- Consideraré tu versión, hijo -el sensei se volvió hacia Leonardo- ¿Tienes algo que decir, hijo mío?

-Sí, sensei.

-**Va a confesar que se tomó la leche** -bufó molesto Rafa.

-Rafael, deja hablar a tu hermano.

**POV de Leonardo**

_De acuerdo. Como no podía dormir, me levanté y ví el reloj. Eran como las 4:15 am y decidí entrenar de la forma más discreta posible para evitar despertarlos¿hasta ahí vamos bien?_

-Con razón apestabas a chivo muerto -interrumpió Mickey- ¡Necesitas bañarte más seguido!

_Gracias por el consejo, Mickey_.

-De nada -le respondió mientras dibujaba figuras en el piso con una rama.

_Vaya. Después de entrenar, me dirigí al baño, ya que eran cerca de las 7:00 am y por que choqué con Mickey. Saliendo del baño, me dirigí a la cocina a prepararme UN TÉ._

-**No molestes, ya sabemos que te tomaste la leche** -dijo Rafael.

_Terco. Si agarré un poquito de leche_...

**-¿Lo ven? Ha confesado. Sabía que él se había tomado la leche.**

-Por favor Rafael, no estamos investigando quién se tomó la leche, Leonardo, continúa.

_Si sensei, como decía, tomé MEDIA tacita del medio GALÓN de leche, y salí de la cocina debido a que usted me llamó; después, escuchamos los gritos de Donny y Mickey..._

-¡No pasó nada! -gritó Mickey.

_Y me caí con la patineta que Mickey dejó de manera irresponsable en la cocina, por lo que la saqué y me alejé un poco de ellos. En eso, entró Rafael, se sentó, se sirvió cereal y buscó la leche, pero no la encontró. Y al ver que estaba tomando UN TÉ con MEDIA taza de leche comenzó a acusarme por haberme terminado la leche..._

-**Es que tú te acabaste la leche**.

-Rafa, tranquilo; Leo, tampoco es mi intención interrumpir, pero -Donny retrocedio un poco ante la furibunda mirada de sus hermanos- creo que tú también estás entrando en detalles.

-**Solo dí que te tomaste toda la maldita leche y el caso queda cerrado** -agregó Rafael.

-Hijos, basta de chácharas sobre quién se tomó la leche -Splinter golpeó el suelo con su bastón un par de veces- Si siguen con ese tema los castigaré por igual. Continúa, Leonardo.

_Después de hacer su rabieta sobre si me acabé o no la leche, Rafael salió molesto de la cocina y se resbaló con la patineta de Mickey. Ni siquiera me molesté en manifestar mi satisfacción_...

-Pero te reíste Leo -dijo en su tono más serio Mickey- Te estabas partiendo de la risa, todos te oímos...

-Miguel Ángel, deja de interrumpir a tu hermano.

_Después, esperé a que Rafael terminara de patear cosas en el gimnasio para volver a entrenar, pero como Donny no había entrenado mucho en los últimos días, consideré sacarlo de su laboratorio y lo puse a entrenar conmigo. Después de un rato, sonó el teléfono y resulta que Abril necesitaba una mano. Decidí ayudarla ya que Donny estaba exhausto, Mickey estaba a punto de salir y de Rafa ni sus luces..._

-Recuerdo bien esa parte. Me pediste permiso para salir a ayudarle a la señorita Abril...

-Ja, ja, ja, ja -se mofó Mickey- "Señorita" Abril.

-Miguel Ángel, no me gusta repetir mis peticiones. Saqué a Donatello un momento para respirar aire fresco y cuando saliste Migel se fue contigo -el maestro Splinter tomó asiento- Le comentaba a su hermano la necesidad de pasar unos días en el campo ahora que el Clan del Pie y los Dragones Púrpura están bajo control, sin embargo, ambos vimos salir el humo, por lo que Donatello corrió para investigar. ¿Hay algo que aún no nos hayas dicho, Leonardo?

_Fui con Abril, quien en una campaña recibió cerca de medio trailer de antigüedades. Las fuimos descargando y escuchaba sus quejas debido a que Casey no estaba, quizá por que estaba como de costumbre correteando a Rafael..._

-¡**Oyeme**! -se molestó Rafael- **Vuelves a insinuar una cosa de "esas"¡Y te parto toda la...!**

-Rafael -Splinter puso la punta del bastón en la cabeza de la tortuga- Quieto.

_En fin, cuando Abril comprendió que sin importar cuantas veces lo invocara Casey no vendría, terminamos de acomodar las cosas y tomamos una taza de café..._

-**Y de seguro te acabaste la leche de ella también.**

_Y dale con la leche. Rafael, le echamos cremora al café, POR SI TE INTERESA EL DATO. Rato después me fui, como la noche estaba muy tranquila caminé por un par de calles, pero al ver (y oler) el humo decidí apretar el paso. Y qué sorpresa me llevé al ver a Rafael en el cuarto de plantas del sensei con un encendedor en mano, por lo que le pregunté que ahora qué había hecho..._

**POV End**.

-**Me inculpaste** -masculló el aludido- **que fue diferente**.

-Basta ya -explotó el maestro- Leonardo, tu versión es paralela a la de tu hermano -Splinter se vuelve hacia Mickey- Tu no tienes nada que ver en lo ocurrido¿o sí?

-Bueno -contestó el menor de las tortugas- Sí se algo de lo acontecido el día de hoy, pero ¿puedo ir primero al baño? Por favor¿puedo ir, puedo ir?

-Ve, hijo mío.

-Solo espero que Mickey de la prueba de que YO NO me tomé TODA la leche.

-Leo, cálmate.

-**Sí, ya todos sabemos que fuiste tú, no viene al caso que niegues que te tomaste la leche**.

**POV de Miguel Ángel**

_Bueno, ya regresé. ¿En qué se quedaron?_

-En que sigues tú -le señaló Donny.

_¡Ah! Bueno. Yo estaba dormido con mi querido Señor Osito y de repente, me levanté ya que oí unos ruidos muy extraños que provenían del gimnasio..._

-**Era Leonardo que se estaba tomando la leche**.

_Ahm... sí era Leo, pero no se estaba tomando la leche. Lo supe por que choqué con él y olía a chivo muerto..._

-Mickey, no necesitabas decir eso.

_Pero Leo, el maestro Splinter quiere que digamos todo¿verdad sensei?_

-Así es Miguel Ángel, pero ¿podrías ir al punto?

_Pues ir al punto-punto, no sé exactamente a qué se refiera con eso_.

-**Cuando Leonardo se tomó la leche, ya que aún no lo admite**.

-Sigue con tu leche y haré que te tragues una vaca entera...

_Oigan, chicos, su turno de contar ya pasó. Dejenme arreglar las cosas a mí. ¿En qué me quedé? Bueno, entré a la cocina y luego entró Donny gritando que se había caído por mí culpa, pero no fue mí culpa por que yo no le puse el pie. Luego entró Leonardo y al poco rato se fue, pero cuando volvió se cayó con la patineta. Y Rafa entró poco después para desayunar su cereal, pero como se acabó la leche le echó la culpa a Leonardo y comenzaron a pelear..._

-**Por que él se tomó la leche**...

-Rafael, vé a sentarte al rincón viendo a la pared.

-**Pero sensei**...

-No quiero oír ni una palabra más acerca de quién se tomó la leche. Miguel Ángel, termina.

_Ahm... bueno. Entonces Rafa se salió, se cayó con la patineta y después de unas palabras muy feas se fue al gimnasio para golpear y tirar cosas, pero al rato se fue. Iba por Donny para pedirle que me acompañara a comprar pizza's y unas botanitas, ya que Casey había dicho que consiguió unas películas de primera, pero Leo ya lo había acaparado para entrenar, así que reformulé mi itinerario para ir y volver solito con las cosas. Compré la botana y volvía muy feliz cuando olí el humo, así que dejé las cosas en una "sección segura" de la guarida y comencé a correr. Ví a Leo y a Rafa peleando en medio de las llamas y a Donny quien trataba de apagar el fuego, así que le dí una mano. Después entró usted sensei, y cuando las cosas se alivianaron, Rafael comentó su relato, Leo la suya y yo terminé la mía._

**POV End**

-Gracias hijo.

Todos se le quedan viendo a Donatello.

-**Ahora solo falta la versión de Donatello y se aclarará de una vez por todas la culpabilidad de Leonardo por haberse tomado la leche**.

-Y dale con la mula al trigo -Leonardo se paró frente a Rafael- ¡YO NO ME TOMÉ LA LECHE!

-Leonardo, al otro rincón¡Y yá cállense!

-Pero sensei...

-Al rincón.

-Pero es que Rafael...

-¡AL RINCÓN!

-Sí sensei.

-Allá en la mesa del rincón, les pido por favor, que lleven la botella...

-Miguel Ángel, si no quieres ir tú también a un rincón, cierra la boca -Todos vuelven a ver a Donny- Tienes que contarlo TODO

**POV de Donatello**

_¿Todo sensei?_

-Así es, hijo mío.

_De acuerdo, me levanté a eso de las 7 am por que Miguelón comenzó a gritar ¡Chivo muerto! y me asustó. Al salir del cuarto, comprobé que le hablaba a Leonardo, quien por lo visto se la había pasado entrenando ya que se veía fatigado y por que salía del gimnasio..._

-**Sí, sí, sí¿podrías pasar a la parte donde Leo se toma la leche?**

-¡Oh! Tú y tu leche ya me tienen...

-¡Miguel Ángel! -gritó Splinter- Vete al rincón.

-Pero yo no dije...

-¡Al rincón! -Miguel se va haciendo pucheros como si se tratara de un perrito castigado.

_Este... entonces fui a la cocina, pero antes de entrar me caí con la patineta de Mickey, así que fui a reclamarle su irresponsabilidad. Cuando entré, Leo salió con su té con leche en mano por que usted, sensei, le había hablado, y cuando me concentré en Mickey..._

-¡No lo digas! -suplicó la tortuga de bandana naranja.

-¿No decir qué? -preguntó Splinter.

-**Que era obvio que Leonardo se tomó la leche**.

-¡Y sigues...!

-Basta, Rafael, Leonardo. Bien, Miguel Ángel...

-Es que... es que... tenía muchas ganas de tomar leche...

_El asqueroso de nuestro hermano estaba tomándose la leche directamente del pico del envase, y cuando le grité, sorprendido y aterrado, el cochino de Mickey devolvió la leche al galón por la nariz..._

-Si quieres -le dijo Leo a Rafa- voy ahorita por tu leche >¦D

-**Cállate. Eso no cambia el hecho de que tú te tomaste la leche...**

-¡SILENCIO! -grito Splinter- Donatello, continúa.

_Como diga sensei. Le quité el galón e iba a tirarlo a la basura, pero como el bote estaba lleno, lo puse dentro de la estufa, al cabo que nadie iba a usarlo en la semana. Después Leo entró a la cocina, pero se cayó con la patineta de Mickey pero no se le cayó ni una gota de té¡Eso es tener el control en las manos!_

-**Pues dile al señor control que no se tome toda la leche a la otra**.

-¡Y sigues! -Leonardo se acercó amenazantemente hacia Rafael- ¡Te voy a dar toda tu leche en...!

-**Estaba hablando de Mickey, idiota**.

-¡¿Pero yo qué te hice Rafael!?

-Donatello, termina tu relato desde tú rincón¡Y todos viendo a la pared!

_Si sensei (Donatello se sienta en un banquito en último rincón del cuarto) Entonces Leo y Rafa comenzaron a pelearse acerca de quién se tomo la leche, pero como no llegaron a nada Rafael salió y se tropezó con la patineta¡Dio tres marometas en el aire! Y como Leo y Miguelón estallaron en carcajadas, me fui al laboratorio para checar mi correo, saludar a mis contactos, checar unos foros, mi blog, investigar a la misteriosa amiga de Leo..._

-¿Cuál amiga? -le preguntó Splinter a Leonardo.

-Ahm... nadie en particular.

-**A la que le robaste las recetas de cocina para cocinar en Iron Chef** -Rafael comenzó a jugar con el encendedor.

-Ah, ella. Bueno Leonardo, vas a preparar el pollo para cenar hoy. Continúa Donatello.

-Pero sensei -chilló Miguel Ángel- ¡Ese es un castigo muy simple!

-¿Simple? -Leonardo se volteó- Tengo que descongelar el pollo, prepararlo, limpiarlo, filetearlo, sazonarlo, picar la cebolla y cocinarlo por lo menos por una hora a fuego mínimo.

-**Pues que baboso** -le dijo Rafael.

-¿Y cómo le hiciste para tenerlo listo en menos de una hora para el concurso contra Shredder?

-Es que la mitad del pollo quedó crudo, pero para eso era la sal, para cocerlo.

-**Y quería un diez**.

-¡Basta! Donatello, termina tu relato¡Y vuelve al rincón Leonardo!

_Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de descubrir su identidad, entró Leo al laboratorio y no me dejó ni apagar las cosas, diciendome que tenía que entrenar con él; yo le dije que usara a Mickey, pero este tenia sus planes. Y después de mandarme a la lona vino usted, sensei, a rescatarme de las garras de Leo en lo que este atendia una llamada de Abril. Entonces Leo le pidió permiso para ir a ayudarla, Rafael se fue y Mickey se fue junto a Leo. Salí con usted sensei a tomar aire fresco y a escuchar su sugerencia, cuando, mientras volvíamos a la guarida, comenzamos a ver el humo, así que me adelanté y logré distinguir una silueta huyendo del humo con algo en manos, pero no distinguí quien era ni qué se llevó..._

-**Era Leonardo que se estaba deshaciendo del bote de leche**.

_No era él. Cuando entré a la guarida, pude ver a Rafael acudiendo al origen del caos, el cuarto del sensei, entonces me caí de nuevo con la patineta de Mickey, bueno, con un pedazo de ella, y cuando me levanté, vi que Rafael estaba recogiendo un encendedor del piso y llegó Leonardo, como vio que tenía el encendedor comenzaron a pelear. Supe que las cosas se estaban poniendo feas cuando el fuego comenzó a rodearlos, así que busqué el extintor, pero se hallaba vacío. En eso, entró Mickey y comenzamos a apagar el fuego. Luego llegó usted y cada uno ha contado su versión de lo acontecido. Creo que es todo_.

**POV End**.

-Estoy muy consternado, hijos míos, pero aún no me han dicho quién comenzó el incendio.

-**Pues yo no fui** -se defendió Rafael.

-No fuimos nosotros, sensei. Rafael y Leonardo llegaron casi juntos, y Mickey llegó al último.

-Y no creo que usted haya provocado el incendio, sensei -agregó Miguel Ángel.

Splinter meditó unos segundos, después observó a cada uno.

-Castigados una semana, sin televisión ni pizza. Leonardo, tú harás la cena y Miguel Ángel te ayudará por bocón. ¡Y no quiero oir nada más! Es obvio que se cubrieron para no decir quién inicio el incendio haciendo un cuento sobre la leche -Rafael iba a reclamar- Y no quiero volver a saber del asunto o les quitaré el cereal y el chocolate también -Rafael deja caer el encendedor- Vaya cuento chino con el que salieron -Splinter sale del cuarto.

Mientras, en la casa de Abril...

-¡Abril, abre la puerta por favor!

La chica abrió la puerta y un Casey chamuscado entró de inmediato cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Casey¿qué te pasó?

-Cariño, ni te lo imaginas...

**FIN**

¡Momento! Tenemos un extra: en el rincón...

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...

-¿Ahora de qué te ríes, Miguelón? -le preguntó Donny en lo que extrañaba su laboratorio.

-El gorrito de castigo que me puso el maestro Splinter dice: "Aquí dice estúpido" -contestó entre carcajadas Miguel Ángel.

-**Pues va muy bien contigo** -le dijo Rafael.

-¿Qué dice el tuyo, Leo? -preguntó divertido el menor.

-No lo sé ni me interesa.

-El mío dice lo mismo -contestó desganado Donatello.

-Entonces el de Rafa debe decir "Aquí dice estúpido"

-**Veamos** -Rafael miró su gorrito- **"Baboso el que lea esto..." ¡Mickey!**

Ahora sí, **fin**.

Nota final - Solo por si preguntan, el gorrito de Leonardo dice "Si me tienes y te tengo, es por que eres un metiche y de los buenos".


End file.
